Universes Collide
by electrifiedtig3r
Summary: Soul, Maka, Spiderman and Gwen have just jumped dimensions into a dark, gloomy, post-apocalyptic earth. A new enemy has emerged in this new world, and it is up to them to stop this for the sake of all time and space. MakaxSoul and SpidermanxGwen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Blame it on Gravity….and having fun_

Soul

It was just like any other day at the DWMA; I was just chillin in one of Stein's classes, when my chair broke. _Damn, that ain't cool at all,_ I thought. Maka lend me her hand, and the instant I grabbed it, everything became a bright flash. I felt like a was moving at light speed, and the next thing I knew, I was standing in a dark, gloomy world with Spiderman, and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy.

Spiderman

So get this, I was trying to do something nice for my girlfriend Gwen, and know I'm in a fuckin' apocalypse. I was swinging around the city with her, y'know, having a good time. I shoot a web at some office building, and then the nice and flashy transition to the stereo-typical post apocalyptic world. BTW, there's the main people (and our favorite ones) from Soul Eater, Soul and Maka.


	2. Umm, Humans?

Ch. 2

Umm, Humans?

Maka

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IS THAT SPIDERMAN!" Wow, I think I got a little too excited there, but seriously, SPIDERMAN. As you might be able to infer, he is my favorite superhero, and this is one of the only things me and Soul agree on. To be fair, he and his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, gave a similar reaction. Somehow they knew our names and knew just about everything we have done in our lives. Almost like they read a book about us... Oh, anyway, back to the conversation.

"So, aren't you guys fake, because you only exist in an anime," questioned Gwen. "But you only exist in comic books," said Soul. "So we both are part of each other's fiction, I guess that could make sense, but does anybody recognize this place," I asked. A simultaneous no came from the group.

"I guess we should set up a camp or something, cause we don't know how to get back and we need shelter," said Spiderman. We all started looking for supplies, like wood and rocks. Soul managed to find a cave, Spidy and Gwen fortified the entrance, me and soul cleared out the inside and made the bottom of the silk beds (courtesy of Spiderman) with some rocks and wood.

Soul and I went hunting for food. He changed into a scythe, and the moment I grabbed the handle, I felt a comforting sensation go through my body. It was nice to have the familiar presence of his soul matching wavelengths with mine. I started walking through some gloomy area until I reached a city with a warm atmosphere, not the comforting one, something that people who advertise against global warming might see the future as.

"Look, there's a store over there, let's grab some grub," Soul said in is metallic voice. Though my morals would not let me do that, the need to survive overcame me. I swooped in and grabbed as much as I could. I found a bag on the ground and stuffed in there. I put some more food in there, along with another bag. "Wait, you need humans to make bags, and this is in pretty good shape, so it was made recently by…" Yes, there are people in this fucked up excuse for the Earth. I sprinted away, and in a couple minutes, people started walking out of the buildings. Sickly, pale, people. There were black and blood red drones commanding all of them. There were 2 in sight, each about 15 feet tall. "I think we've done enough exploring," said Soul. I nodded my head in agreement and ran to our cave. The burnt forest seemed to try to grab us, but I didn't let my imagination overcome me.

I yelled to Gwen and Spidy that it was us. The door flew open, with a tall blonde girl and a brown-haired male who was pretty tall. No doubt it was Peter Parker, A.K.A Spiderman. I can't blame him for taking his costume off; he did do some pretty intense work making that door.

Soul transformed back to his human form. He was holding my hand tightly, which gave me a sense of safety, knowing my partner was here, and we would defend each other no matter what.

His transformation was followed by insert phrase that indicates amazement here.

We showed them our haul, and told them about the humans we saw, along with their giant robot dictators. They looked surprised, but still kept a positive attitude. I commend them for that, we were running low on moral, and the happiness, though sometimes fake, kept us from breaking down.

Gwen said that she and Spidy would go tomorrow. They would try to ambush 1 of the mechs and see if the technology was similar to present time. Knowing the enemy is step one to beating it.

We then settled down to sleep, even though it's apparently early morning, since everyone was just coming out. Soul and I were on the same bed. He put his warm arm around me, kissed me for a couple seconds and fell asleep. I was afraid of something attacking, but my drowsiness overcame me and I fell asleep.

I dreamt of Soul falling of his chair, which reminded me of how much I wanted to go back to our world.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Make sure you r&r for more parts, and with that, i'll see you later**


End file.
